另一的相遇 第一部
by Comicbird
Summary: Story in Chinese: What if Light did not kill those FBI agents? Will he and L have the chance to know each other before they try to kill each other? First part of the story. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

另一的相遇 《第一部》–– (1) 

死亡筆記Death Note (L月)

凝視眼前的筆記本，月回想著今天巴士上所發生的一切，冷然微笑。

––雷，FBI探員––

一切如他預料般，從他的自篇自導自演中，一舉兩得地發現他所探求的『真實』。

…阻礙我的……人們嗎？…

…防礙我的…

拿起筆，正要動腦筋寫筆記本…  
––一瞬，月猶疑。

「…﹖﹗…不！…」  
止住正想下筆的手，月抖顫揮開手上的自動鉛筆。  
「…這…這不是我所希望創造的新世界啊…」  
惶恐，雙手抱胸，害怕著現漸墮入黑暗深淵的自己…  
「…我要的是沒有罪犯的世界…而不是…」  
以有另於常人的強橫意志力，月拼命不讓自己的心再次堪入冥暗之中，被邪念侵蝕…  
「…L時所犯下的錯誤……絕對不可以再重覆…」  
惱悔，但依然對自己所把持的『正義』無比執著。

––不可以再殺無罪的人––

自L事件後，月曾花了好一段時間思考反醒。他明瞭，錯不在於那些調查員和L…  
他們只不過是堅持著那名為『正義』的信念，和自己一樣，擁有相同理想的人們…

只是…在他們眼中…我是『殺人者』罷…

…Killer…  
『KIRA』

一個應被追捕…要逮拿歸案的『殺人者』…

但，不管如何，我會証明給你們看看…

KIRA，  
黑暗中的制裁者…

––––是必要的存在！！

* * *

一暗黑的房間裡，L正忙碌處理著現時他所收集得到，說極稀少但也龐大的KIRA資料。看著沒有連貫性，而又繁雜的數據，L煩惱的抓頭。 

與此同時，電腦剎時響起，快速打開視窗，有點訝異由聯絡人傳來FBI長官的來電。

但，跟隨而來的訊息卻令他更震愕…

『L…跟你指示被我派往日本的調查員…全數12人都收到了KIRA的…『警告』…』

「甚麼！？」  
禁不住，L衝口叫出！  
「那12名調查員們……被殺了？…」

…KIRA經已發現了麼…可悪！！…

『…沒有…他們全都安然無恙…』

「…！…」  
對這預料外的回答，L剎時啞然無語。

『…這是最令我們不解的地方……KIRA只是向他們所有人在同一時間內寄出一份有著相同內容的電郵，內裡附有一份他們全人員的照片和名字檔，以及每人各一，不知如何組合的12段怪異文字……經我們分析，相信是給你的留言…』

「那麼從電郵處追查到甚麼嗎…？」  
淡如止水，L並不賜與期待…

『…說來真諷刺…他似是機笑我們似的……那些郵件竟是從我們的主電腦發出…』  
憤怒之音，盡露焦急與不安。

L挑眉，似是發現有趣的事。

『還有…L…』  
嘆息，疲乏，困難艱辛的再次開口，沉重地道出不久前各國所作的決定…

L

…不要迫我犯同一個錯誤…  
…後果，我相信你承擔不起…

KIRA

呆視在電腦螢幕前，他從那12段暗號所得出來的文字，L沉思。

KIRA ，你到底在想甚麼…  
為甚麼這次沒有幹掉調查員？…

「『不要迫我犯同一個錯誤』…嗎？」  
約有所思的專注，垂下頭，暗黑的眸子驗視窗外繁華夜幕光境，沉思。

「…是時候了…嗎？…」  
像是下定了某種決心，L抬頭，手緊握拳，墨黑的瞳孔閃過一刻不安定的神采。

氣定神閒再次按上鍵盤，啪咔啪咔的打字聲快速作響，彷如這異變多端樂曲的美妙序章…

…那時，任誰也想不到，這小小的孌節，卻改變了今後他們彼此的命運…  
…他和他倆人抖擻不清的命運…

--《待續》--

01/09/2006 海燕子 

Well, after watched DN movie, Bird became the fan of LxLight.

So this is how this story come up...Anyway, this is my first DN fic, so please review!

Comicbird 28/09/2006


	2. Chapter 2

另一的相遇 《第一部》-- (2) 

死亡筆記Death Note (L月)

『…L…對不起，我們已決定將派往日本的調查員們全部撤回…』

由於接收到KIRA的警告，FBI方面已不能再獨斷獨行，在各方面的議論下，以及反觀KIRA的行動…他們總結，KIRA雖說是殺人，但除了罪犯外，可見他有原則，並不殺無罪之人。而再追查下去，反怕KIRA會失控，傷及無辜…

——而現在，退一步可見是明智之舉。

——所以，各國決定不再以明目張膽的手法調查下去——  
——除非自願者，他們撤退所有人員——

人類可說全都是自私的生物，而在生命受到威脅時更不用說…

* * *

——日本，某高級酒店特殊VIP套房，現時L特設的KIRA調查組總部—— 

夜神總一郎看著眼前背對自己，數天前還懷疑是向自己開玩笑的少年—— L，他不禁回想起那天所發生的一切……

『…其實……FBI是受我所托……暗地調查日本警察及有關係的人……』

「甚麼？！」  
由於FBI遭到KIRA要脅，各國不再願意和此案扯上關係，現只餘下僅5人的日本搜查本部，對L的發言無一不禁驚訝哇然！

『說來慚愧，夜神長官……你也是其中一人…』

「…是嗎…」  
夜神總一郎自知自己應該生氣，L這樣有意瞞著所有人，暗地裡調查日本警方……但不知為何，自己隱約能了解為何L要這樣做…

——既然KIRA能夠得知警方的情報，那最大嫌疑的當然是警方內部的人。

「L！長官怎會…！？…你這樣不信任我們，要我們如何信任你和你合作！！」  
松田衝動非常，正想向只能聽到聲音卻看不到真人的L洩憤，卻被夜神總一郎攔下來。

「不，松田…L這樣做一定有原因…而且…我大約知道為何…」  
平靜莊嚴，內裡完全表達出明瞭與信任。

為了自己一向所堅信的「正義」，他明白有時候是必然要付出代價和犧牲。

『……』

最後亦因為他的信任，L首次破天荒和眾人面對面會面…

——他，夜神總一郎，亦頭一次除了因自己兒子「月」的聰明才智以外，為他人的智慧和高明見解所折服……

『…上次我的挑撥行動，KIRA一怒之下就殺了我的替身。我認為那是他一時失控的表現…依我分析，KIRA是一個心高氣傲，不容失敗，而且對自己的原則和信念有著強烈執著的人……他第一次殺人應是偶然，他極有可能是剛開始查覺到自己所持有的特異能力罷……以我所收集的數據顯示，在他第一次的殺人之後有一段短時間停止了活動……我只能推測他那時正在猶疑……期後的發展大家也很清楚…他像下定了某種決心，並將能力的試驗範圍擴大…』

『…KIRA自己的原則大家都有目共睹，除了我上次利用電視的挑撥事件外，他只會對重罪犯和因某些原因而不能入罪的疑犯下手…』

『…其後的FBI事件……他明知道自己已被懷疑，精神應被迫至絕境…但卻沒有像上次對付我般消滅他們…反之，他竟能冷靜從FBI處偷竊出調查員資料並發放出警告，可見他是非一般的超智型罪犯兼電腦奇才…並且，正反思著上次和我對抗時所犯的失誤…』

––但最令他震撼的是其後，L對他們所發出的獨特見解…

『…但，與其說那電郵訊息是『威脅書』…我卻……』  
有些猶豫，L打開手提電腦，顯示KIRA給予的警告文，冥黑的眼瞳無比認真的問他們5人。  
『…你們能在文中看出些甚麼嗎？』  
年少的聲音有著微渺期待。

…不要迫我犯同一個錯誤…  
…後果，我相信你承擔不起…

短短兩句句子，他那時亦只能從其暗暗感受到一點怪異…  
並奇異地，他卻不認為那是『威脅信』…

道出他那糢糊，且不確定的見解後，他看到L似是讚賞的目光。

『…不愧是夜神長官…』  
墨黑的眸子一閃淩厲光采，淡然脫口一能震驚全人的宣言！  
『…但我卻有更大膽的結論……』

『––我認為……不！…我敢肯定，這是KIRA給我的…求助訊號！！』

咔啪的鍵盤聲響再一次將夜神總一郎拉回現實，看看牆上的電子鍾––淩晨5時…

…已經是另一天的開始嗎？…

不禁汗顏加搖頭嘆息。

可能是L和月的年齡和性格都實太相像，自己開始對L像對月般關心起來…  
這樣無理的作息態度，令他不禁皺眉…可是，他亦從聯絡人渡那邊知道，L的作息本就是如此的不正常……

再次無奈搖頭，他小心地拿起一張被單，輕替L披上…

那一剎，L頓僵直了身子，會意是夜神先生後才漸放鬆。  
「……」  
只靜靜地接受，沒有答謝也沒有回頭，但從腳步聲中，L清楚知道夜神總一郎步出房間並將門輕輕關上。

確定夜神總一郎的遠去，L才緩轉過椅來面向夜神步離的門口，心百味交雜，墨眸中流露一瞬悲哀神色。

…夜神長官…

…假如你知道我已鎖定KIRA嫌疑犯是你兒子的話…

…你還會相信我，如對兒子般待我麼？…

* * *

『……假如我的推測正確，KIRA真是一名約17-20歲的青年……在那段我曾說過的猶豫期，我能推想他處於極度驚恐和慌亂狀態……即使不是有意，但卻真的殺了人……那強大的負面壓力，並不是常人能承受，更何況是還未完全接觸成人世界陰險的青年……』 

「…那麼…L…你是認為…KIRA也是受害者？…」

『……』  
不知如何開口，L咬唇。  
『…說實的，我不知道…』  
淡而無波，剛毅對上夜神長官的眼眸。  
『起初…我只是討厭KIRA那自以為是，自認為是理所當然的裁判者，無理地殺人…即使那些是罪有應得的人……所以才想逮捕他，教訓他一下…』

『……跟他比拼…見識過那和我不相上下的智慧謀略…我不得不承認，KIRA對我而然，已不再是單單的對手……』

『…但是…當那『威脅書』送到我跟前……看到那暗藏別話的文字，以及我所收集的數據所得的結論……』

『…我…真的不知道…』  
毫無掩蔽，由衷的道。

* * *

想起那只有他和夜神總一郎知道的對話，L抓起剛被披上的被單，內心依稀的感到那微小暖流，低頭凝視自己雙手。 

收緊拳頭，像是立下必死的決心，抬頭再次凝視夜神長官步離的門口…

—— 此時此刻，一向任性，只為興趣而追捕犯人的他，頭一次決定為別人調查此案！

——《待續》——

04/09/2006 海燕子 


	3. Chapter 3

另一的相遇 《第一部》-- (3)完 

死亡筆記Death Note (L月)

為了製造我倆相遇的機會，我耍了非常手段…  
只為讓我的名字深印你心，令你無法忘卻…

* * *

「…這…怎麼…？…」  
奇怪地看了看手上精美的邀請函，夜神月不禁困惑的皺眉。

* * *

一被美麗白花所裝飾包圍的純白歐式教堂，正緊閉的大木門口前，聚集著無數身穿華麗鮮色宴服，雀躍期待著新人步出的來賓。

這和偷偷進來，隱身於一旁樹陰下，穿著一身黑的夜神月成很大對比。  
——更不用說飛在頭上的死神——

流克對此景象好奇非常，嘰笑聲不斷從月背後暗暗傳出。  
『…我說啊…月…為甚麼要來這裡…？』  
沒有回答，月只白了他一眼，手不期然再次拿出那神秘的邀請函…

純白銀紋的帖子上，除了只有收件人的名外，卻全空白一片。  
起初月亦以為是大學內無聊人士的惡作劇，但當他再仔細地檢查紙張時，才發現原來另有洞天——請函原來是可以從中打開再反轉，而且要將其放到燈光下，才能閱讀到紙上另一面的訊息…

——由摩斯密碼所組成，怪異如謎題的內容…

…就像是在向他下挑戰書…  
…使他…無法不在意…

——所以，他決要知道是誰邀約他……

從古怪的猜謎中，他得出了地點、時間和一個名字…

——Ryuuzaki——

——龍崎——

他很好奇，『龍崎』究竟是甚麼人…  
為何邀約他來這個婚禮？

突然，教堂鍾聲叮噹作響，月這才回過神來，並將視線轉回向群眾的方向。  
伴隨教堂鈴聲一起，雪白烏兒四散奔飛，白花碎瓣跟隨飄然飛舞於朗空之中，形成一幅優美如畫的麗圖樂章！  
新人們隨著這美妙的自然樂曲中踏出禮堂大門，雙雙笑容燦爛，無比快樂地向在外的人群揮手…

夜神月認得，新郎正是巴士事件中的那名FBI調查員——雷。

還來不及反應，就被雷和他的新娘子接下來的擧動嚇呆——雙雙在所有人前表演『法式接吻』！！在場的女孩子們興奮尖叫，那高八度的超高音，震撼全場！！

歡呼聲中，男女雙雙深情互視甜笑，幸福甜蜜的容顏讓夜神月不禁露出罕有的真實淺笑。  
內心深處，暗地為自己那時所作的決定而高興…

「…他們…很幸福…是不？…」  
突然的深沉啞音，嚇著了夜神月！

回望，這才發現身旁站著一名和自己年齡相約的黑髮少年。  
少年衣著古怪，白衫舊牛仔褲，看來和月一樣，也不是來參與這個婚禮的人…

…他…甚麼時候？…

從沒有人能無聲色地接近，月立時警覺全開地提防著來人。

少年不以為然，墨黑的眸子靈巧回轉，盯進月凝似純清的透色褐瞳。漆黑的眼眸像是個無低黑洞，彷如能將人的靈魂吸進，讓人無法逃離…

「…他們能站在這裡…真的非常感謝…」

另存含義的話，令月心深迷惑不解，側頭凝視眼前有著嚴重黑眼圈，但眸子依然散發著凌厲神采的少年，月有一瞬的膽戰心驚！

——那暗黑中的光耀，充滿老成的機智，彷彿能看透世間一切，任何事情都瞞不過他般……

「…要不是你…他們倆人…現在還能站在這兒嗎？…」

淡而無波的音韻，卻是爆炸性的說詞！

「！！」

震撼，冰冷感瞬襲夜神月全身！

——少年知道他是KIRA——

與此同時，新娘子擲上半空，由純白百合所編成的花球，正中月的頭顱！！

失去往日的冷靜，驚恐，忙亂，夜神月雙手抖震接住從頭上丟落的百合花球。抬頭想再回視黑髮少年，但少年經已不在他的身旁。急急四處張望，才發現少年正走遠往教堂後庭那廣大的雪白花海之中…

在少年快溶入花海，消去姿影時，月見他突然回頭，大白有神的熊貓眼疑似感謝亦帶微然哀悲，半閉向他淡笑道別…

純白的微笑，數說著不言的明瞭和惋惜…

明瞭——他殺人的出發點…  
惋惜——他為此而殺人…

…你…  
…是誰？…

如知道月所想的，少年用口形回答他那發問不出的疑問…

——『龍崎』——

這一刻，夜神月像是觸電著魔的呆愕了…

* * *

…從短短的兩行暗語中，我察覺到了你的掙扎…  
…漸墮入黑暗深淵的你，死命挽留著內心那殘缺不堪的渺茫純真… 

…可能連你自己也沒發現…

——你心深處…  
——那微弱的渴求…

那麼，就讓我賭一把吧！  
以L之名和性命作籌碼，我無悔向你伸出救贖之手…

--《第一部完》--

海燕子 27/09/06

Ok, this first part of the story was finished yesterday, Bird not sure should I put it up here, but who know? So here it is, hope you all like it. The second part? Bird need some time to think...

On the other hand, Bird always wonder, is Ryuuzaki really was L real name? Because no one know L real name, so he could use it and no one will know...

Comicbird 28/09/2006


End file.
